


domingo en fuego

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Niall Horan, lmao sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The members of One Direction are all stressed, angry and upset after Zayn leaves and one of them takes out their anger on Niall.
Relationships: Niall Horan & Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 34





	domingo en fuego

**Author's Note:**

> kinda ooc but hey ho  
> surprisingly enough i don't own one direction or any of the members  
> this is all made upppp
> 
> its set a little bit after zayn left :)

The room that the boys had piled into after an exhausting show was filled with tension. Despite being really tired, none of them could sleep yet so they decided to busy themselves in the living room. Both ends of the sofa were occupied by Harry and Liam so Niall quietly sat in between Louis and Liam and bit his lip, waiting anxiously for someone to say something. Liam opened his mouth as if he were about to speak but quickly closed it. He looked as if he were thinking of what to recommend they do. His eyes lit up suddenly.

"We could watch a movie? If we go to sleep now then our routine would be ruined and a movie might keep us awake." He suggested, looking around the room.

"All you want to watch is Toy Story, Liam. That movie is absolute shit." Louis replied.

"I was thinking more like a horror movie. Doubt we'd be able to fall asleep during The Babadook or something like that." 

Niall gulped nervously and tensed up. He despised horror movies. What did people even find fun about deliberately scaring themselves? He didn't understand.

The rest of the band seemed to silently agree with Liam because Harry had already turned the television on, gone onto Netflix and started looking for a movie.

"I-Is a horror movie really necessary? We could watch a sitcom! We haven't seen the newest episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Plus, horror movies are always sad. Brooklyn Nine-Nine is funny." The blond tried to reason, but he went unheard.

Harry found a horror movie on Netflix and pressed play, putting the remote onto the coffee table and wrapping himself in a blanket. The other boys seemed to settle into the sofa as Niall silently panicked. The Irishman brought his hand up to his mouth and bit his nails, filled with anxiety.

"Stop that." Liam scolded, hitting his bandmate's hand away from his mouth.

"Sorry." Niall murmured, "Anxious habit."

The brunette raised his eyebrow at Niall in concern before focusing back on the movie.

The Irishman could've sworn he'd told them he got scared at horror films before. They probably forgot. They tended to do that a lot now. Niall couldn't actually remember the last time he was fully included in conversations with the band anymore. It's not like they meant to do it; Niall wasn't exactly known to stand up for himself or speak up when he was upset.

It's fine, he told himself. The film probably wouldn't even be that scary.

* * *

Niall was wrong. He was very wrong.

He was clinging onto Liam before they even got half an hour through. He tried to play it cool but he was certain Liam noticed his shaking and quiet whimpers.

"Nialler, you don't have to watch this if you don't want to, mate." He chuckled, running his fingers through Niall's blond hair.

"Why wouldn't I want to? It's great. Good movie. 10/10." The smaller boy grinned shakily.

"You're hugging me really tightly..?"

Niall's eyes widened slightly and he loosened his grip on Liam, apologising softly and claiming he was just "showing some affection" and that he was always cuddly after shows. He rested his head against the other boy's muscly shoulder and sighed.

Not even 10 minutes later he was clutching Liam again tightly. A particularly frightening scene had just passed and Niall was scared shitless. He brought his feet up on the couch and replaced the boy he was clinging to with his knees. Liam wrapped his arm around the blond's slim shoulders and squeezed gently to comfort him. Niall let himself relax slowly and started drifting off with the hand in his hair and extra warmth.

Unfortunately for him, an unexpected jumpscare appeared on the television screen and Niall yelped loudly, shoving his face into Liam's arm. He shut his eyes tight and furrowed his brows, wondering how long of it was left.

"For the love of God, Niall, if it's so scary just leave. It's not like we asked you to be here. We're trying to enjoy ourselves." Louis snapped.

"Lou," Liam warned, getting a tad protective over the small blond boy.

"It's okay," Niall painted a smile onto his face and tried to ignore the tingling sensation of tears building up in his eyes, "I'm just gonna go get some food. I'll be right back."

He reluctantly peeled himself off of Liam and rushed into the kitchen, avoiding eye contact and ignoring the sympathetic look one of his bandmates shot him.

The small Irishman rubbed his eyes harshly before rummaging through the cupboards of their kitchen for food. He spotted a packet of crisps that happened to be put on the top shelf. The only shelf Niall couldn't reach. He silently cursed his height in his head.

Niall debated whether or not to ask the boys for help. He really wanted those crisps but he didn't want to be a bother, especially because they were all tired. He could always get something different but everything on the lower shelves had to be cooked or were ingredients. The only snacks were out of reach.

"Shit," Niall mumbled, closing his eyes and huffing.

He turned to stare at the door of the living room, faint sounds of screams emitting from the television. He decided that he should probably ask for some help instead of attempting to jump for them himself. The boys were his friends. He was sure that one of them would be willing to help him out.

The small boy nervously waddled back into the other room, fiddling with his fingers and licking his lips. As soon as he saw the irritated looks the boys had at the interruption, all the moisture left his mouth and he lost the little confidence he had.

"Um, can someone help me get the crisps down? It's just that they're on the top shelf and I can't reach the top shelf and I'm really hungry." He rambled, hands getting sweaty.

"God's sake.." Louis groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance.

Liam glared at Louis as Harry got up to go help Niall.

"Of course, Nialler. Where are they?" He grinned.

Niall pointed at them and smiled sheepishly as the taller boy reached them with no struggle and handed them to him.

"Thanks, Haz. You're the best." Niall beamed.

They returned to their sofas and the Irishman opened his packet of crisps happily. His stomach rumbled as he put a crisp into his mouth. He didn't even realise how hungry he was until that moment. They hadn't had time for lunch that day and Niall couldn't remember having breakfast. They had a quick dinner before the concert but that was it.

"Hungry?" Liam poked Niall's side, chuckling when the shorter boy whined in protest and wriggled away.

"Can you two shut up?" Louis grumbled, glaring at both of them.

Liam rolled his eyes and smirked at Niall. He mouthed something along the lines of "he's grumpy" (Niall couldn't quite make it out) and watched as the younger giggled under his breath.

Niall tiredly snuggled into the hoodie he was wearing - it might've been Harry or Zayn's - as Liam wrapped his arm around him again. Every now and then, the Irish boy would put a crisp in his mouth.

Completely forgetting about the horrifying scenes, he glanced at the television. He let out a (manly) shriek at the man that just got decapitated on the screen and jumped, spilling all his crisps over Louis. 

"Oh for God's sake, Niall! Why are you here if you were just going to get scared? I swear you try to be annoying on purpose sometimes. It's not like you should even be eating right now with all the weight you've been putting on lately! Christ, maybe the fans are right. You're pretty useless, aren't you?" Louis spat, venom lacing his voice.

Niall visibly curled in on himself at Louis' words, covering his stomach with his arm insecurely and staring at the floor. Most close friends of the boy knew that he was self-conscious and took everything to heart. He was only just getting better with all those insecurities and Louis had brought them all back up with a few words. Tears gathered in Niall's eyes as he felt all the self-loathing come back up.

"Louis! What the hell was that for?" Liam yelled in shock, frowning.

"It's not like I'm wrong! He's being fucking annoying!" Louis sneered.

Liam and Louis were now stood up shouting nonsense at each other loudly. Harry rested his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder in concern. He looked at the boys having a screaming match, then turned back Niall. 

"Are you okay, Nialler?" He asked, moving his hand from his shoulder to his blond hair.

Niall hurriedly wiped the tears on his flushed cheeks and looked up. He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm okay. It's okay. I'm just gonna go to bed now, yeah? I'll see you lads in the morning." He said before scrambling off of the sofa and down the corridor to his room.

Liam and Louis gradually got more and more mad at each other as the minutes passed, ignoring Harry's feeble attempts at getting them to stop.

"Maybe this is why Zayn left! Because you were getting pissy at him!" Liam hollered.

"Don't fucking mention him!" Louis roared, sending a punch to the other boy's face.

Harry gasped in horror, staring at the both of them. He was conflicted on if he should help Liam or calm Louis down. None of them expected the fight to get violent or escalate that badly.

"Shit, Liam. I didn't mean to..." The oldest trailed off, covering his mouth with his hand.

Liam held his jaw in pain, groaning quietly. He rubbed at it gently but winced when all it did was put him in even more pain.

"I-I'll go get an ice pack?" Harry said, but it came out more like a question.

* * *

Niall shoved his door closed and collapsed against it, sobbing loudly. He bit into his arm, trying to muffle his cries. He brought his pale hands up to his hair and forcefully tugged it. Whimpering noisily, he whacked his head back against the door a few times out of frustration.

Realising that the boys could probably hear him, he buried his face in his arms and hugged his knees. 

He sat like that for a few minutes before remembering that there was someone who always comforted him and made him feel way better. He could get rid of the unbearable sadness that Niall felt at that moment.

Niall swiftly searched his room for his phone and flopped onto his bed, looking for the contact he needed. Once he found it, he clicked call with no hesitation. The phone rang for a few seconds before the familiar voice answered.

_"Why are you calling me this late? Are you going to have a go at me, too? We've been through this. I'm not coming back."_

"Zayn.." Niall sobbed into the microphone. He heard Zayn's breath hitch on the other side on the call.

 _"Ni, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you okay?"_ Zayn worried.

Niall heard another voice faintly in the call, probably Perrie or one of Zayn's other friends.

"I was- We were watch- Louis said I was f-fat and annoying and useless and- and-" He cut himself off with a coughing fit and more sobs.

_"Nialler, love, you need to breathe and calm down because you're going to send yourself into a panic attack or throw up. Breathe in for five, hold for six, breathe out for seven, remember? It's okay."_

The other person with Zayn, now identified as Perrie, asked if he was okay faintly and Niall heard Zayn reassure her.

Niall started using the grounding technique Zayn had reminded him of to calm down. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of the hoodie he was wearing and sniffled.

 _"Are you calm now, babe? Is your breathing okay?"_ The Bradford boy asked, still worrying.

"I-I think so, Z." The Irishman hiccuped.

 _" Do you want to tell me what happened, love? Was it one of the boys? Did they say something to you?"_ Zayn questioned.

The small, blond boy nodded but then remembered Zayn couldn't actually see him and immediately felt stupid.

"M-Mhm." He whimpered.

_"What did they say to you, Nialler?"_

"W-We were watching a horror film a-and I think they forgot I don't like them but you wouldn't, would you, Z?" Niall replied, his voice wobbling and wavering.

_"No, babe. Can you continue telling me what happened please?"_

"W-Well Louis got a bit annoyed at me because I kept getting scared so I-I went to get some food but I-I couldn't reach the snacks so I had to ask for help and he got annoyed again. It was kinda fine after that but there was a big jumpscare and I spilled my crisps over Louis and he got pissed and called me fat and annoying and- and said that the fans were right about me being u-useless!" He cried, lip trembling.

_"What the fuck?"_

"I-It's not his fault, though! We're all exhausted after today's show and I was being annoying but I'm pretty sure someone got punched because they were shouting at each other but then it got all quiet." 

_"Niall, I'm coming over now with Perrie. Hang tight, okay?"_ Zayn exclaimed.

Niall tried to protest but Zayn had already ended the call. Part of him was relieved that the older boy was coming to fix everything but he was also terrified of how the boys would react.

* * *

Harry was pressing an ice pack against Liam's jaw when the doorbell rang. He looked up in confusion at Louis.

"Did you call someone or something?" He asked, getting up from where he was crouching on the floor.

"No idea who it is, Haz." Louis shrugged.

Harry went to their front door and looked through the peephole.

"Let us in, jackass." Perrie shouted, banging on the door.

"Babe," Zayn snickered quietly.

Harry's jaw dropped and he raced to open the door to check if the couple were actually there on the doorstep.

"Babe, can you go to Niall and make sure he isn't hurting himself? I'll talk to the boys." Zayn suggested.

Perrie walked past the boys and down the corridor.

"We need to talk." Zayn said.

* * *

Perrie ran her fingers through Niall’s bleached hair and cooed softly at him when he leaned into it.

They were sat on the bed, Niall wrapped up in Perrie’s arms.

”How could they ever insult someone as precious as you?” She mumbled.

Niall sniffled before letting a watery giggle leave his mouth. Perrie was always nice to him. 

”I just want to cuddle you forever and smother you in affection. You’re so cute.” The blonde woman announced. 

”You’re acting like my mam.” Niall snickered, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. 

She sighed contently and hugged him tighter, kissing the side of his head in a motherly way.

”I know you took what he said to heart, Niall, but you’re not any of those things, alright? You’re an amazing person and the fans love you.” Perrie said, rubbing his upper arms comfortingly. 

Suddenly, the door opened and the rest of the boys piled into the room. Zayn sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around the pair.

”You feeling better, Ni?” Zayn smiled softly, stroking the back of the small boy’s neck.

Niall grinned lazily and yawned, using his sweater paws to rub his eyes. He looked around the room in a daze before his eyes settled on Louis who was standing in the doorway with a guilty expression.

”I had a chat with the boys and Lou has something he wants to say to you, Nialler.” Zayn claimed, moving his hand under Niall’s hoodie to rub his stomach lovingly.

”I’m really sorry for what I said, Nialler. It was uncalled for. I was tired and snappy and everything was getting on my nerves. You’re not annoying and the hate you get on social media is never right. I’m sorry.” Louis spoke quietly, scratching the back of his neck. 

”It’s okay, Lou. I know you didn’t mean it.” Niall smiled at the oldest.

”Group hug!” Harry yelled and barrelled into Niall, Perrie and Zayn.

Louis and Liam snickered and joined the hug, relaxing into the warmth.

A loud rumbling noise interrupted the blissful hug. Niall grinned sheepishly and placed his hand next to Zayn’s on his stomach.

”Can we get food? And watch a movie? I vote Finding Nemo!”

And when Paul found Niall passed out on the sofa with fingers carding through his fluffy hair and hands caressing his hands and stomach and Finding Nemo muted on the television, he didn’t dare wake him up from the looks he received by the other people in the room.


End file.
